


here with you.

by dawn dragon (chubby_uniicorn)



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-08-14 04:02:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,767
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7997848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chubby_uniicorn/pseuds/dawn%20dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A little TaeJun x Yona fanfiction. It will probably have about three chapters and plays in an AU where Yona became Queen after Soo-won died. The idea came to me thanks to my roleplay experience as Yona, it was a drabble request but I could not find a way to shorten it so here I am, writing a fanfiction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	here with you.

The scent of rain soaked earth was coming through the open window and slowly but surely it managed to woke up the young queen. Yona raised her head and red untamed locks fell onto her shoulders but with a quick move of her fingers she pushed them back.  
Her hair was not as long as it used to be but it surely wasn’t as short anymore as it was when she had to cut it. In a few months from now on, if she did not cut it again, one might not even realize that the daughter of King Il had worn her hair in such a scandalous way.  
With a sigh she found herself standing up and walking outside of her chambers to stand within the inner yard of the palace. She listened to the raindrops falling onto the leaves of the plants and her amethyst eyes looked towards the gray sky – not that she truly saw it, her mind was after all a fickle thing and wandered off to days long gone.  
She still recalled the days when Hak, Soo-won and her would find themselves unable to make the gardens their battlefield for whatever mischief they had planned (which mostly consisted of the boys engaging in some mock battles while Yona would watch them and cheer for one of them to win). Such rainy days might seem like something the children would see as a reason to be bored but instead one would find them leaning back on back, their heads hidden behind scrolls as they would read old legends over and over again. It mostly ended with Soo-won reading those stories to the other two, Yona because she loved to listen to his voice and Hak because it meant he could pretend like he was asleep. Sometimes, they would make Yona read while the boys would re-enact those words of old. It had never failed to make the petite princess giggle …and never would she had believed that those peaceful days could go over. Even as they grew older they would sometimes find the time to read together, each one busy with scrolls that now contained their studies.  
_Truly… where did those happy days go?_  
Things had changed since then. Soo-won was not the King anymore, the young man had fallen in battle. Yona hated to remember that day (it had rained back then too) and she still recalled kneeling besides his bed, holding his hand as his breathing slowed down. Hak had come in in the very last moment, not sure if he could overcome the mental wound Soo-won’s betrayal had ripped into his heart. And while neither Hak nor Yona could say that they had found forgiveness for the young man, they both cried as he passed away. Maybe because with his death it had felt like their childhood was now forever gone – those happy days would not come back. Not in the same way they were used to.  
Of course the death of the King left the question of the successor open. Soo-won hadn’t left a heir, he hadn’t even left a wife behind. It had been decided that the question could wait until after the battle and Yona, Hak and the dragons help had ensured that victory was on Kouka’s side. It had been thanks to Mun-dok’s help that the other Generals at least thought about allowing Yona into those council meetings. But the Wind Tribe’s request was not fully enough – aid came however, from the most surprising corner. The Fire Tribe. Upon hearing of what happened, Tae-Jun had pestered his brother to speak in favor of Yona until he had given in, not much later the Earth Tribe joined and thanks to Lili’s help the Water Tribe found nothing that spoke against King Il’s daughter and Soo-won’s cousin to decide with those men over the future of Kouka Kingdom. Not that any of them had thought that Yona would actually become queen.  
Before her thoughts could drown in the past, she quickly shook her head. It had been over a year by now, she could think about the circumstances in the evening before she fell asleep. Now she had to focus on the present, she was queen now, her personal feelings could wait.  
“Your Majesty?”  
Tae-Jun’s voice reached her ears and without turning around she called out for him, telling him she was outside of her room. As quick as the young man was to come outside, as fast he stumbled back inside.  
“Yo---Your majesty! You are still in your nightdress! It would not be right if I’d see you like that – and the Thunder Beast might kill me if he’d find out about this.”  
Yona couldn’t help but laugh, the Fire Tribe son had been like this since their meeting a few years ago among those poor villages of his clan. He truly had changed since their childhood. It was probably strange that the man who had nearly killed her and Hak was now one of her most trusted allies.  
Walking back into her room, the red haired girl gave him a bright smile. “It’s fine! It’s fine! It’s my nightdress not my underwear. Tae-Jun you won’t find a cute girlfriend if you keep being that bashful.”  
She laughed when the young man turned deep red.

Yona had not noticed how the rain had vanished and the sun was shining. She was too focused on the papers in front of her. Tae-Jun however had certainly noticed it. The golden light surrounded the young queen, her hair shined like the scales of a red dragon born of fire. She was beautiful, she was so absolutely beautiful and he felt honored that he was able to work beside her.  
Due to his position as Kyo-Ga’s adviser, Tae-Jun had been quite capable of helping the queen after her coronation. Her comrades, even the former general Hak, all had been outside of the palace, not knowing of the changes within those walls and none of them were sure how to explain Yona those duties. Tae-Jun had it taken upon himself to organize everything, the paperwork, the Queen’s schedule. No matter how spoiled he had been as a child, his father had prepared him for such a life in case he would neet to support him or his brother.  
Not that he had been perfect, it had cost him sleep but it was worth it. Working like that for Yona meant he could spend time with her and over the time she had slowly opened up to him and he came to learn that she was a surprisingly humorous person to be around and that her kindness seemed to know no limits. Truly, Yona was not just beautiful she was amazing. She was a force that could change the world, he knew that!  
“Tae-Jun? Did you listen?” Yona looked up at the older male, a gentle smile upon her lips. He seemed a bit out of it right now. It was good that Yona had organized some help for him. Lili was now working in the palace too as an adviser and Zeno was helping the two of them since despite his youthful appearance, nobody knew how a palace worked any better than the ancient golden dragon. Most of the time one or two of the dragons would patrol through the Kingdom, helping the soldiers restore the villagers. Only Shin-Ah remained as her guard at her side due to his eyes and due to the fact they still had to teach him how to read and write. With the dragons not always being around and Hak going back to being a General, Yona had found herself enjoying Tae-Jun’s company more and more.  
Years ago the two of them had been on two sides of a canyon, divided by feelings and opinions. That canyon had only grew wider after Tae-Jun had nearly caused Hak and her death but the last years had changed that. They had built a bridge and were now able to meet as friends. Yona was aware of the fact that Tae-Jun was thankful for that. She would never forget how he had cried back then, when he finally understood that she was not dead.  
That was the moment the former Princess had known that there was something good and kind within his heart, something she had wanted to discover. By now she was fully able to see it, his compassion, his passion for his tribe. But sometimes she found herself worried for him.  
Since he became her adviser, the shadows under his eyes had grown deeper. They had always been there, even since they were young teenagers and he had tried to woe her. But now they were painfully obvious. Should she look for someone else to help him besides Lili?  
The dawn queen stood up and walked around her desk. Her hands, still bruised from her daily archery practice (which she refused to give up), yanked at his sleeve and when his eyes focused on her, Yona let her hand rest against his cheek.  
“Do you sleep enough? You look even paler than usual. It worries me.”  
She admitted and sighed. The next thing she realized was how he tiredly leaning his cheek against her palm, nearly leaning against it and how his eyes closed when he turned his face a little and kissed the inside of her hand.  
For a few seconds both of them froze.  
But then he stepped back, a deep red upon his cheeks as he bowed before her, constantly apologizing. “I am sorry my Queen, I don’t know why I did that, I am not worthy… of your worry. Of your touch… I… am not …” He coughed a little and opened the door before bowing again. “I will attend some papers in my office and send Lady Lili to you later if there is more work. Please forgive me.” And with that he was gone.  
Yona remained standing there, the hand that had just touched Tae-Jun was still raised but slowly she lowered it, letting it rest just above her heart, her other hand coming to hover over it. She could feel her own cheeks heating up --- just what was that strange feeling? Why was her heart aching like that? The last time she had felt something like that was when she was 16 and… no. That was impossible. Violently shaking her head, Yona turned around and stomped back to her work.  
She had no place for such distractions! (And yet the sensation of his skin under her fingers did not leave her).

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know how long I will need for the second and third chapter. Also, I am happy over any feedback. (& I am sorry for my many mistakes, English is just my third language and I am still struggling with it).


End file.
